Fry Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: Tonight on Supernanny..." Submission Reel to a shot of Carol: "I am here in Edmonton, Alberta to help a family with the triplets who have ADHD. Let's check it out!" Tessa and Ron (in unison on Carol's DVD player): "Hi, we're the Fry family!" Ron: "I'm Ron and I'm a stay-at-home dad." Tessa: "I am Tessa and I'm a full-time real estate agent." Carol Arrives at the Fry Doorstep gets out of her Supernanny van, walks up to the Fry family's front door and knocks on the door using a knocker man with chestnut brown hair answers the door Carol: "Hello." Ron (smiling): "Hey, I'm Ron, so good to meet you." hear barking in the background Ron: "This is my dog, Buddy." Observation Begins AM Morning Ron Drives the Kids to School Talk with Ron Observation Continues Ed: "Can I have some money buy a Nintendo Switch?" Ron: "No! I have to use it for your cousins' birthday party." Parent Meeting Household Rules Naughty Corner Carol: "Ron is trying to get the triplets to go shopping with him and the rest of the kids to buy a birthday present for his twin nieces. But they refused and they wanted to go to their friends' houses." Ron: "Not today boys. We are going shopping at the mall to buy a present for your cousins' birthday party." Ron: "No, you have to help daddy choose a birthday present for Leigh and Hattie!" Carol: "And then the fireworks went off." Ed: "AND I WANT TO GO TO JOE'S HOUSE!!!!!!" Mayhem at the Mall Carol: "When we arrived, everything worsened." Ron: "If you three don't come with me, the cops will catch you." Ron: "We are only getting a present for your cousins' birthday and that's it. I am not buying you anything except for lunch." Homework Time Carol: "Just as the triplets are watching The Berenstain Bears on TV, It's time for Ron to get them to do their homework." [Gus, Jax and Ed are watching The Berenstain Bears on TV] Ron: "Switch The Berenstain Bears off. It’s homework time." Ron's telephone call from his sister Faith rings ???: "Ron, it's me, Faith." Ron: "Hi Faith, how are you?" Faith: "I'm good, and how is my favorite little bro?" Ron: "I'm doing great, thanks for asking." Faith: "Listen, I am here to remind you about my twin girls' birthday party." Ron: "I know they're going to turn 5 this year, right?" Faith: "That's right and this year, they are having a -themed party at our house." Ron: "I did a few things on my list, got them presents from the store and sent you a permission slip along with a $2.50 spending money. So Tessa and I will be bringing our whole family to the party." Faith: "Awesome, your permission slip is in my office. We can't wait to see you on Saturday!" Party preparations Ron: "Sorry, no friends today, you have to go to your cousins' birthday family with everybody else." Leigh and Hattie's birthday party Party Aftermath Mini-School Technique Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties